karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Georgia Hill
Mistress Georgia Hill is the the youngest daughter of a warlock from Moreen and a witch from Goentar. General Information 'Age' 18 'Orientation' Bisexual 'Religion' Gaism 'Nationality' Goentar 'Citizenship' Goentar 'Race' Witch, a shape-shifter, corresponds with air Physical Description 'Eyes' Georgia has large eyes that are a deep brown 'Body Type' Georgia is a thin wisp of a girl about 5'3 with very slight curves 'Hair' Georgia's hair is straight and shoulder length. It tends to float around her shoulders framing her face. 'General Appearance' Georgia is a tiny girl whose countenance and mannerisms are younger than her age. She is very innocent looking and some may even say she resembles a bird more than a human. Relationships 'Father' Georgia's father is a powerful yet evil warlock who has a history of abusing his wife and daughters 'Mother' Georgia's mother is a witch though she uses her powers very rarely for fear of her husband 'Siblings' Georgia has an older sister named Hazel. She is also a witch she is strong and boisterous though Georgia has not seen her since she was ten. 'Significant Other' Georgia has no significant other as of yet. 'Children' no children History Georgia was born in the month of Issas to an extremely religious family of witches and warlocks. Her father was originally from Moreen and he is secretly Aerenistic, though, of course he doesn't openly practice this religion in Goentar. Her mother is Gain but she has ceased practice since she married her husband. Georgia and her sister grew up in a very strict and very abusive household. Their father spent the years secretly teaching them Aerenism, basically shoving it down their throats because he believed it would help them to become very powerful witches. However, Hazel, Georgia's sister, was always a very adamant atheist and took every chance she could get to say so. This angered her father and he took his wrath out on both of his daughters, never physically harming them but shunning them and often locking them away to be in solitude for days on end. As the years passed Georgia started learning Gaism from her mother and in the end this was the religion she chose to follow though it outraged her father even more than if she had been atheist. When Georgia was ten years old her sister disappeared never to return. Her parents and neighbors believed that she simply ran away and Georgia was always a little hurt that she didn't take her with her. To this day Georgia has never once seen her sister again though she firmly believes that Hazel is alive and well. As with many witches and warlocks, Georgia started gaining her powers around age 13. She found that she corresponded with air and was a shape shifter, her favorite form being that of a sparrow. Her father was outraged for he had hoped to have a daughter with powers and abilities in the dark arts. From that point he gave up teaching Georgia magic and she was left to study with her mother. At sixteen, Georgia's father tried to have her married off to an Aerenist and sent to Wyvrin to live where she could be freely converted. However the young man disapproved of Georgia's flighty and unfocused personality and was eventually driven away because of this. Over the years Georgia's father continued his attempts to marry her off and send her to Wyvrin but his attempts were in vain. All the potential suitors found something in Georgia that they did not like whether it was her inability to focus on much of anything for a certain length of time or her tendency to say exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time. Finally her father gave up and sent her away when she was 18. She has been living in Goentar doing odd jobs ever since. Personality Georgia is a flighty and airheaded girl who has trouble focusing on much of anything for any length of time. The only thing she can seem to focus on is dance (namely ballet or something as elegant), in which she is very skilled and rather passionate about. Georgia is a sweet girl with a kind heart and good intentions, though she is a little naive. She tries to see the good in everyone and her childlike mannerisms give her an air of innocence. However, there is a side to Georgia that not even she is really aware that she has. Georgia has a very strong but hidden will that only surfaces when she absolutely needs it to defend a point. Though it is rarely apparent that she has this will it is what makes her who she is and keeps her moving forward and looking to the future. It is what kept her alive and sane through all her father's abuses and what encourages her to pursue what she believes is right. Out of Character Information 'Author' Georgia is played by Claire. 'Playby' Georgia's image is based off of Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Category:Goentar Category:Characters